Nightmares
by z3ro cool
Summary: Yuffie is left alone for the night with Vincent, who is struggling with nightmares following the Deepground incident. Oneshot, Yuffentine fluff.


**Nightmares**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note**: Yet another prompt story. It's a Yuffentine, set after Dirge of Cerberus. Please read and review!

**Disclaimer:** The Final Fantasy series and all of its associated content are property of Square Enix. I am making no profit from this whatsoever.

* * *

Yuffie grimaced as she heard another strangled cry float up from the basement as Vincent awoke from yet another nightmare. Yuffie had moved into Seventh Heaven two months ago, to be closer to Cloud and Tifa while they searched high and low for any trace of Vincent. They had found him, more broken than ever, and brought him back home with them to heal and rest. It had been about a month since that day, and he was still having nightmares almost nightly.

He was doing much better though, which is why Cloud and Tifa hadn't given it a second thought when Barret invited the two of them and the kids out to Corel for an extended weekend. Yuffie had been invited as well, but she didn't want to crash what seemed to be a family affair. And so there she was, sweeping up the bar, listening to Vincent's sad cries.

She put her broom aside and began to walk towards the stairs. Being the only one there, she felt a certain amount of responsibility for the older man's welfare. Usually it was Tifa who would venture down to the basement and talk to him through his door, making sure he had everything he needed and letting him know that there were people upstairs who were willing to listen. He would never take her up on any of her offers, but always offered his thanks for her concern.

The basement was dark, save for a single light on the opposite side of where Vincent's room was. She knocked on his door hesitantly. "Vinnie? Are you okay?"

She heard footsteps approach the door and watched as it opened a crack. "…I'm sorry," Vincent said softly through the crack. "I'm okay now, you can go."

Yuffie gently nudged the door with her foot so that she could see him. He was still dressed for sleep – his chest was bare, and he wore a pair of loose black pants. His eyes were ringed with dark purplish splotches – he hadn't been sleeping at all lately. "Oh, Vinnie. Come upstairs and have a drink. That'll help you sleep."

There was a moment of hesitation before Vincent stepped back and opened the door. The pair walked up the stairs in silence and Vincent sat down at the bar, his thin shoulders slumped, as Yuffie began pouring him something hard. She pulled out a stool that Tifa kept under the bar and sat down in front of him, watching as he sipped his drink.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked. It was taking a lot of effort for her to subdue the nervous energy that had been building in her stomach since she had first gone downstairs. She hoped he wouldn't notice her nervousness.

Vincent didn't respond. His eyes were focused on his glass, as if he was in another world entirely. Yuffie reached a hand out and rested it against his claw that sat on the bar. His eyes abruptly tore away from the glass to look at his claw, and then back up at her.

"I don't," he replied. He made no effort to move her hand, and she sighed in frustration.

"Vincent, it's been a month and you haven't talked to anyone about what happened. Maybe if you just tell me, it'll make it better," she offered. She hoped she was making progress. From what Tifa had told her, Vincent had never so much as opened his door when she went to talk to him. Perhaps this was a step in the right direction.

"I don't think so," he replied softly. With his human hand, he brushed back a few wisps of hair that had fallen into his eyes.

This frustrated her to no end. "I just don't understand," she said gently. "We care about you, Vincent. Why won't you let us help you?"

"This is my burden to bear. It would not be right to let it infect your lives," the raven-haired man replied. His voice was soft, but stern. He finished his drink and stood to go back downstairs. "Goodnight, Yuffie."

_Agh, I blew it_, Yuffie thought she put her face in her hands. But then she had another idea. "Vincent?"

He stopped where he stood at the top of the stairs, turning his head back to indicate that he was listening. Yuffie stood up from her seat behind the bar and spoke.

"Maybe I could come stay with you tonight? It might help if you weren't alone," she offered.

Vincent was silent before continuing his walk down the basement stairs, which Yuffie took as the older man saying he didn't care one way or the other. She took the stairs two at a time down and found herself standing outside of Vincent's room.

It wasn't at all how she had imagined it. The walls were covered in wood paneling, and the floor was carpeted just like the rest of the basement. Inside the room was a double bed, a bookshelf, and a desk and chair. She stepped inside cautiously.

Vincent rested on one side of the bed with his back against the headboard. He rubbed at his eyes with his human hand and motioned to the opposite side of the bed with the other. As soon as Yuffie had gotten comfortable, he clicked off the room's only light.

"Aghhh!" Yuffie bellowed. Vincent clicked on the light again.

"What's wrong?" He asked, with his brow furrowed.

Yuffie blushed at her embarrassing outburst. "Don't you have a night light or anything? I don't like the dark."

Vincent contained a snort. "The door to this room is locked. The light will go out, and it will just be you and I in here. You're safe with me, there's nothing to be afraid of."

And with that, he clicked off the light once more. Yuffie held back her urge to cry out and reached a hand over to grab his claw. The pair lay in silence for a few minutes before Yuffie cleared her throat.

"You know, you're safe with me too," Yuffie said softly. "I know you don't want to be a burden, but you're not. You'll never be a burden to me, or any of us."

Vincent didn't reply, and for once, Yuffie didn't goad him any further. She kept a light hold on his claw throughout the night. In the dark, she couldn't tell if he was asleep or awake, but she did know that he didn't have any more nightmares that night.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ehhhh, cheesy. I've never written Yuffie before, so a mostly-serious piece was probably not the way to go. But whatever, review with your thoughts. :]


End file.
